


Love You To Death

by Nickabiprick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Headspace, Light Sadism, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickabiprick/pseuds/Nickabiprick
Summary: Hisoka is needy and Illumi just wants to sleep.





	Love You To Death

Hisoka curled against Illumi's hard yet comfortable chest, he wrapped his exposed arm around the black-haired man's skiny waist and held on tightly. Hisoka pushed Illumi's head under his own chin and held him close- as if he was holding on for his life.

"I'm not going anywhere", Illumi spoke up, his voice hoarse and drowsy, "you don't need to hold so tightly". Hisoka obviously knew that, he knew Illumi wouldnt be leaving that night or tommrow's either probably- most likely. Yet he felt like he had to hold on to the man in his arms or else he would disappear, Hisoka didn't want Illumi to disappear from anything other than his own hands and tonight was not the night he wanted to engage in that. Tonight he just wanted Illumi to himself- he wanted to hide away from everyone, everyone except Illumi of course.

"Do you mind?", Hisoka's voice held a quiver that he didn't understand himself, his usual sex induced tone held an underlying lonleyness to it- one that made Illumi's ears twitch and his hands curl in on themselves.

"No", the reply was quiet and short, yet to Hisoka's hearing it was a firm re-affirment, one that Hisoka clung to with all his might.

"What time is it Illu?" Hisoka didn't care what time it was, he just wanted to hear his Illumi's voice again, he loved the black-haired man's voice. It was was deep yet smooth, it was cold in tone yet felt so warm, the montone in it was a front- Hisoka had heard emotion pouring from his mouth before, he had devoured and swallowed it.

"It's time to sleep", Hisoka smirked into the black locks of hair resting below him and brought his free hand up to play with the tangled hair. He listened to the soft melody of his beloveds hair being brushed through his own fingers.

"Does that feel good~?", Illumi didn't answer- not that Hisoka was expecting one. Illumi instead sighed exsasperedly and opened his dark eyes and glare at the red head above him.

"Hisoka", Hisoka bit his lip at the stern repremand of his name which made Illumi squint his eyes at him. "Go to sleep", the order to anyone else's ears would have sounded of annoyance, but Hisoka knew better. It was more than just plain annoyance, it was Illumi's way of caring for him. Illumi held power of Hisoka- in an intimate way that Hisoka wasn't sure he would be able to reclaim.

"But darling~", Hisoka's voice raised an octavive higher, the small smirk on his face reached a higher state- almost in a Cheshire way. Illumi wasnt fazed at his lovers voice, Hisoka had tried to use that 'sex' voice on him a many of times, yet Illumi still hasen't given into him.

Illumi pushed Hisoka away from him- drawing a surprised look from Hisoka's once smiling face. Illumi pushed himself to the very end of the bed and pettily put a pillow baracade between the two of them. Hisoka could easily just throw the pillow to the floor and capture Illumi in his arms once again- but, Hisoka knew this game, it was a cruel cruel game that Illumi knew damn well Hisoka hated participating in.

It was a punishment in a twisted way. Illumi had pushed Hisoka away and was keeping him that way until he decided to let him near again. It was a form of time out, except Hisoka wasn't a child and the pillow isn't a wall. Even though Hisoka loathed this 'punishment', he let Illumi do as he pleased and he obeyed him.

Hisoka said nothing as he felt there was nothing that needed to be said, he knew the rules and playout of this. Hisoka stared at Illumi's back for a short while, admiring his lovers soft creamy skin that shimmered in the dim moonlight. Hisoka held back from reaching over to his lover and caressing him, the faster he obeyed him, the faster he would get him back.

Hisoka frowned and flipped over on his side, facing away from Illumi so he wouldn't be tempted by him anymore. He closed his eyes and attempted to let sleep overtake him, though his impatient nature and lack of comfort messed with his brain. He grew upset at the restlessness he felt, his brain wouldn't shut off and he couldn't stop thinking about the man next to him. He tossed himself on his stomach and attempted at sleeping once again to be met with no luck.

Hisoka grumbled and grabbed the pillow his head was rested on and slid it under his body, holding it like he would Illumi. This helped to a point, having something he could hold made him relax, but knowing his actual flesh covered lover was just a few inches away from him made him upset.

He mentally cursed Illumi for doing this to him, it was a cruel and unusual discipline implement that made Hisoka just about lose whatever sanity is left in his chaotic mind.

Hisoka tried to think of anything else except Illumi, which in the end just made him think even more about the man- which Hisoka really should have been expecting with how much he had tried that before just to have it be useless.

The magician nuged his foot against the pillow wall as a silent plea for Illumi to just roll back over to him and Hisoka already knew it wouldn't make a difference, but his mind was becoming fuzzy and whiny, unable to think properly but to just act on impulse and want.

Illumi barely shifted, he ignored the red-heads beg and continued to lie there in total silence. Hisoka's body was telling him to push again- to make him come over, but his brain was trying to convince him to do what he knew he had to do to get Illumi back happily. Hisoka was tired- yet he felt so retless, his body was moving to an unknown beat while he brain -painstakingly slow- was shutting down. He didn't want to sleep but he didn't want to stay awake- he didn't feel like doing either, he wished he could do both.

A warm feeling washed over Hisoka's brain, telling him he had entered a deep headspace, a headspace that was neither good nor bad. It was a calm yet empty space that made him feel alone- which was not a good thing. It made him feel dizzy and fuzzy, he couldn't think properly, his head felt too ghostly to even try and think of a logical reasoning or explanation to anything.

Hisoka couldn't think of any reason why he shouldn't just take what's his, so he pushed himself towards the rigid body of his lover and stopped immediately when he reached the pillow barricade. Hisoka didn't understand why it was there, to him it felt like an actual wall keeping him away from Illumi. The need to touch Illumi but obey him doubled, Hisoka whined loudly to catch the man's attention, Illumi ignored him once again.

Hisoka tried again to get his beloveds attention with an even louder whine, that had Illumi swiftly locking eyes with his and examining him intensely, making Hisoka feel almost, uncomfortable in his skin. The pure intensness of Illumi's eyes had Hisoka backing up, regretting making such a loud noise.

"Hisoka", The black haired man finally spoke up, breaking his streak of silence. Hisoka perked up at his name being called, but the concern laced in his loves eyes and words made him feel his own concern. His heart rate picked up immensely and his hands started to tremble.

Illumi threw the baracade pillow to the floor with little to no thought and climbed over to Hisoka's hidden body under the duvet and immediately wrapped him up in his arms, flooding Hisoka's body with pure warmth and sweetness. Hisoka's body felt a major difference, it no longer felt empty and cold- he felt so warm, and so full.

"Sorry Hiso, I got a bit carried away there", Hisoka doesn't really comprehend the apology or why Illumi is apologizing to him in the first place. Hisoka doesn't care about anything else except the black-haired man that's holding onto him just as tightly as he was earlier.

Hisoka finally felt relaxed, he closed his eyes and let the heat wash onto him in a rythmless wave. Illumi watched his lover carefully, he wasn't expecting Hisoka to go into that type of headspace, Hisoka never did that during Illumi's charade. It freaked Illumi out when he heard that high-pitched whine Hisoka pitifully let out, he was suddenly overcome with a queer urge to protect the red-head.

Illumi didn't know what triggered the man into that headspace, it could have been a number of things ranging from his emotional state to just being too worked up. Illumi would have to ask him the next morning what came over himself.

Hisoka on impulse, grabbed Illumi's skin tight, and burrowed his head on the pale chest. Illumi's eyes flickered down to his lovers curled position, the black-haired man rested his hand on the others back to hold him closely, and he ran his lithe fingers through the untamed red hair with the other.

Time moved slowly for Illumi, he waited until Hisoka was completely relaxed and his breath was evened out to declare him asleep, which is when he decided it was time to take his own sleep. Illumi's eyes fluttered closed and he unconsciously leaned into Hisoka's comforting hold, he held onto the man tighter, feeling over-protective of the man in his arms.

Illumi couldn't help but think of their inevitable death together, he thought it to be romantic himself, he knew Hisoka did as well. The mere thought of someone else killing Hisoka was an outrage and it made Illumi's blood boil. Illumi thought of all the ways he could kill his beloved, the endless amount of possibilities made his skin tingle. Illumi didn't try to resist, as he opened his eyes once again to look at his love. Illumi whispered to his sleeping lover, "I'm the one that gets to kill you, no one else", and to them, that's better than an 'I love you'.


End file.
